Hulk Hogan
Entrance Motorcyclemania Hogan comes from the sky on a motorcycle Special Attacks Neutral B - Yapapi Hulk Hogan will take out a pie. There are two methods Hogan can use this Yapapi for. By pressing B down Hogan eats the Yapapi, and his speed and hit power strengthens for 3 seconds. However, the opponent can ruin his meal by throwing an object at it, harming Hogan in double. By tapping B twice Hogan throws yapapi like a frisbee, working as a projectile move. Hogan can also make enemies stuck in the wall by making the yapapi collide with opponents from at least a few steps away from one. Side B - Mouth of the South Hogan sends his most loyal admirer to madly run into the opponent, exploding when colliding with it. It might be a tough attack, but it can be reversed by using a special attack. Jimmy doesn't know the concept of turning either, so if he meets a wall he'll keep running until he explodes automatically. Up B - Wrecking Ball Hulk Hogan gets on a wrecking ball and rides it forward. Hogan kicks the opponent if he gets in contact with them on it. Hogan can also jump off it, helping him reach higher and avoid surprise falls. However, it's not a very recommendable move to use, because it's slow and if the ball collides with aerial attacks or a hazard, it breaks, giving damage to Hogan. Down B - Leg Drop Hogan will drop downwards on his leg, giving a tiny bit of lag getting back up. Hogan's iconic burial move can knock down a standing opponent regardless of their stance. If Hogan manages to catch a jumping opponent with the leg drop, it deals double the damage. If Hogan perfectly executes a taunt before dropping the leg, he can not only cause more damage, but he can also break through platforms. Final Smash - Fingerpoke of Doom Music begins to play* "I'M GONNA ENTERTAIN YA," Lightning strikes Hogan, changing his clothes to all black, "HOLLYWOOD STYLE!". Hogan will walk forward until he collides with an opponent, then pokes them, instantly KOing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AAAH" KOSFX2: "SON OF A BITCH" Star KOSFX: "DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Screen KOSFX: "I'M GONNA CALL" Taunts Up: *Flexes* Sd: *Squishes Plush Toy* Dn: "I'M THE BADDEST, MAMMA JAMMA, IN THIS COMPANY BROTHER" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Rips Off Shirt and Flexes* 2. *Holds Paper* "OBSERVE THIS, BROTHER" 3. *Looks Up and Smiles towards Opponent* Failure/Clap: *Looks off at winner* Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: *Up: *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: Rides a monster truck forward. *Up: *Dn: Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: *Forward: *Back: *Up: *Down: Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec Character Description Icon Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Wrestler Category:WWE Category:Male Category:Human Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Heroes Category:Racism Category:Adult Category:N.W.O Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:America Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Manly Category:Video Movesets Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Actor Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Real American Category:Patriots Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:People who deserve Respect Category:Hall of Famer Category:Mustache Category:Celebrities Category:Formerly Erased Category:People who have made mistakes in the past Category:Redeem characters Category:Brother Category:America Lovers Category:Cool Character Category:Muscles Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:People who are immune to Thanos' finger snap Category:Racist Category:Tragic Characters Category:Blonde Category:American Made